


On the Road Again

by SomethingBlue42



Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: The sound of a V8 trembles in the arid calm growing louder as it winks into existence out of the distant blue. Blacker than a birdwing butterfly and sleek as sin, the Impala’s tires eat up the highway with a fervor that seems downright glutinous. The sun’s light, unyieldingly bright, brings an oppressive heat that weighs heavy but Baby slips through it like silk, letting it caress her as if it were the breath of a lover.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I'm behind.

A tar marred blacktop faded gray in the Arizona sun meets the horizon line in a blurry haze of pale blue that ascends skyward, deepening into a rich azure, clear as a marble. Flattop plateaus bleed a watery terra-cotta climbing from yellowed sand and colorless scrub brush in all forms and sizes, a caricature of a city skyline. Cacti flare green at intervals, passing in flicks like the dotted line at the center of the road.

The sound of a V8 trembles in the arid calm growing louder as it winks into existence out of the distant blue. Blacker than a birdwing butterfly and sleek as sin, the Impala’s tires eat up the highway with a fervor that seems downright glutinous. The sun’s light, unyieldingly bright, brings an oppressive heat that weighs heavy but Baby slips through it like silk, letting it caress her as if it were the breath of a lover. 

A freckled arm rides the wind from the driver’s side, deeply tan in a way the hand on the wheel is not. Thick fingers run through the slipstream while also holding lightly to leather, more a gentle guide than a captain. Across the bench seat, long legs folded and cramping, an ankle rests on a knee while the toe of a boot rests against the dashboard. Green eyes flick to it now and again. Full lips pucker in displeasure but remain sealed as focus pulls back to the sprawling landscape just past the grill. 

The arm retreats back into the car, fingertips brushing a stubbled upper lip to displace the sweat gathered there. The air conditioning had gone out somewhere around Yuma. Both driver and passenger are damp under scratchy cotton tees, feeling the trickle of errant beads of perspiration as they let go of neck and shoulder blades to cascade leisurely down their spine as if traced by an imaginary finger, meeting the band of boxers or snaking all way down to the denim seat of jeans against bare flesh. 

A gust of wind rustles through the open windows, carrying the stale smell of sweat mixed with cheap laundry soap and a hint of yesterday’s cologne wafting from the driver’s seat. Long fingers through damp locks unleash a fruity scent, intensified as the passenger shook his head, pushing his hair back from his forehead with a wrinkled nose.

The driver glances over again, eyes roving over stubbled jaw, length of nose, and noting the wrinkles between eyebrows. His foot falls heavier on the pedal, the engine responding immediately with a throaty roar as if thrilled to comply with the driver’s gentle urging of _more_. 

They are thirty miles from the next town, where a dusty gas station awaits them with cold sodas but no shelter from the relentless sun. They will just have to seek solace under the dark wing of the Impala’s hood, sheltering the driver while he works and the passenger as he sits against the warm bumper, receiving and giving tools as requested, both safe in the shadow of Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Kudos are <3
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
